Wonderland (series)
This page is for the entire series of Wonderland games. For the article for the place see: Wonderland (area) and for the article about the original game from 2002 see: Wonderland (game). Wonderland is a game series created by Midnight Synergy. It currently has 6 games, divided into two sub-series, the Classic Trilogy (Wonderland, Return to Wonderland and Wonderland Secret Worlds) and the Wonderland Adventures Trilogy (Wonderland Adventures, Wonderland Adventures: Mysteries of Fire Island and Wonderland Adventures: Planet of the Z-Bots). The game's main and supporting characters are yellow spherical creatures called Stinkers. Classic Trilogy Games Wonderland Wonderland is the first game of the set of five that are available for purchase at numerous sites across the Internet. The game is available at the Midnight Synergy site for $19.95 (U.S. currency), or for as low as $6.99 during the time of a sale. You can also download a demo of the game for free. Purchasing the full version will unlock dozens of levels spanning several worlds as Stinky and Loof search for and collect the Rainbow Coins to save Wonderland from ultimate destruction. Encounter Kabooms, Scouges, Coilys, and much more as you play the game, with each new level increasing in difficulty. Return to Wonderland Return to Wonderland is the second game of the Classic Trilogy. Stinky, Loof, Qookie, and Peegue are available to play as in the Deluxe Level Set. This set offers 65 levels, most of which are harder than the 80 levels in the Classic Level Set, where Stinky and Loof go on an adventure of their own. There is also the Platinum Level Set which was created when after Wonderland Secret Worlds was released. Return to Wonderland has a Level Editor so you can make your own levels and post them on the Wonderland Discussion Board. Wonderland Secret Worlds The first game for the Wonderland series that uses a visual map is Wonderland Secret Worlds. This time, Stinky, Loof, Qookie, and Peegue will save the Wee-Stinkers. Traveling all across the land, the player will come across new worlds beyond the spans of time and space (literally) as the quest takes the four Stinkers to the far reaches of Wonderland. Wonderland Adventures Games Wonderland Adventures Wonderland Adventures is a very unique version of the Wonderland game series. You can play as Stinky, Loof, Qookie, or Peegue, or create your own Stinkers with the Custom option. Unlike the Classic Trilogy, the player can move diagonally with the mouse or the arrow keys, talk to Non Playable Characters, cast magic spells, and much more. The game is divided into Hub and Adventures, where Adventures are the levels, and the Hub is the regions outside. The game also has a free editor to download separately, where you can create your own Adventures and share them with other people. Wonderland Adventures: Mysteries of Fire Island Wonderland Adventures: Mysteries of Fire Island, or WA:MOFI for short, which is a lot like the original Wonderland Adventures, or WA for short, but with new game elements and a more complex story. Wonderland Adventures: Planet of the Z-Bots Wonderland Adventures: Planet of the Z-Bots is the third game in the Wonderland Adventures Trilogy. History The history of the Wonderland games is told in The Midnight Post, where Midnight Synergy explains how they came up with the idea of Wonderland, and what they plan to do in the future. Wonderland game release timeline *October 24, 2002 – Wonderland *November 20, 2003 – Return to Wonderland *March 1, 2005 – Wonderland Secret Worlds *February 2007 – Wonderland Adventures *December 2008 – Wonderland Adventures: Mysteries of Fire Island *October 24, 2013 – Wonderland Adventures: Planet of the Z-Bots Forum Wonderland has their own forum known as the Wonderland Discussion Board and was created by Midnight Synergy. By registering to the discussion board, you can get some help on levels and download some custom levels, models, textures, etc. for Return to Wonderland from the comfort of your own computer. Category:Wonderland